Broken Bones
by SupahTailz
Summary: Sonic and Tails investigation into one of Eggmans operations take a twist, as Tails life is thrown in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Bones

"Its about time you arrived, Sonic.", Dr. Eggman says as he turns from his center console, perching on his captains chair. "I was getting worried, waiting for so long!", he lets out a cackle as the blue hedgehog slides into the doorway of the command center. Sonic smirks, "Huh, well that's nice of you to worry about me, but I think you should get ready to worry about yourself!", a moment later his two tailed companion arrives at the doorway as well. Tails grabs Sonic's arm and points outside, frantically saying, "Sonic! Somethings happening, the building is….", but before he can say another word, the duo is thrown to the floor as the command center begins shaking violently back and forth. "Gah, whats happening?" , Sonic exclaims.

The two tailed fox carefully finds his footing, and glances around the room, asking Sonic, "Still haven't found Eggman yet?", the hedgehog giving his friend a puzzled look. "Whadaya mean, hes right…", Sonic gets up on his feet as well, and looks to where Dr. Eggman had been just moments before, only to notice his absence. "Come on! We better go outside and see whats going on!", Tails motions Sonic outside once again, and the two hurry out of the building and onto a balcony. "W-wait!", the orange fox stammers as they are now several stories above the ground. "This building wasn't so tall awhile ago, I don't remember it looking like this at all!", Tails says as he looks upwards, now noticing that they are no longer on a building, but an enormous robot!

Dr. Eggman lets out a menacing laugh, as he sits in the cockpit of his gigantic humanoid machine. "Well, what do you think? Impressive eh?", he gloats to the two down below. "Actually,", Sonic says, "It looks kinda junky to me!, as he grins, waiting for a comeback. "Rrrr, oh yea? You'll be worse than junk when this things through with you, Sonic!", Eggman scowls. Not a second later, huge metal cords burst out from underneath the balcony on which the two stand, Sonic easily jumps aside them, but Tails clumsily falls on his back. "Look sharp lil bro'! I guess he means business!", exclaims Sonic as he dodges more attacks from the metal coils popping up around him.

"S-Sonic! Help!", Tails yells out as he tries to evade the metal wire being whipped about, a few strands glancing his ears and tails. "Hang on Tai…", Sonic is cut off as he is stuck directly by one of the cords, sending him flying back into the side of the massive machine. "Darn it! Theres so many….", he grits his teeth, and leans forward, rolling himself into a ball as he spins through some of the coils, cutting them in half. The two tailed fox lets out a yelp, as a wire hits and cuts into one of his tails, another hitting him directly, sending him flying off the side of the platform. Sonic freezes in place, and yells, "Tails! No!", but soon he is restrained by the metal cords which now hold his wrists and ankles; Dr. Eggman taking advantage of Tails plight.

The orange fox falls several stories, his wounded tail not allowing him to fly, or even soften the landing. He lands with a heart breaking thud, and now lays motionless on the ground. "Excellent!", proclaims Eggman as he cackles yet again, "One down, one to go…." Sonics heart drops, and tears form in his eyes, "How…. how could you? This is between you and me, what did you do?!", he strains on the wires but it is no use. "Me? I did nothing! You let that pathetic furball come with you, its your fault hes dead, and besides, you'll soon join him!", Dr. Eggman laughs hysterically as he detaches the cockpit of his machine, which then floats down to Sonic; Eggman gets a good look at his enemies moment of misery and smirks.

"This is it! You'll no longer be a pain in my side anymore, Sonic!" , he flips a switch on his control panel and a laser cannon emerges from his machines side, pointing directly at Sonic. Another switch is flipped and the laser begins charging up as Eggman laughs once again, "Its time to get back together with your furry little friend! On the other side that is!", he places his finger on a button, and crisply pushes it down with a click as the laser fires an intense beam towards the hedgehog. At the same moment, a loud bang is heard on the outside of the Doctors floating machine, and the laser beam goes off track, cutting one of the metal cords which restrains Sonics left arm.

"What the?! What happened?!", Dr. Eggman looks down at the side of his machine, noticing a large dent in its body. Sensing an opportunity, Sonics eyes light up, and with a little free movement from his left arm, he is able to slice through the other wire holding his right arm. "Your gunna pay for this, I swear!", Sonic leans forward as Eggman looks back to him, astonished, "W-what?! You've got to be kidding me!", the Doctor hurriedly exclaims. Sonic rolls into a ball once again, easily cutting the wire from his ankles, and launches himself towards Eggmans craft, slamming into it with an enormous amount of force.

Dr. Eggman yells out as he and his machine are thrown across the skyline, "You haven't seen the last of me, Sonic! You got lucky this time, but next time I'll…", his voice fades away as he disappears over the horizon. Sonic falls, holding his arms out to his side to slow his descent, as he then lands and takes a deep breath, he remembers Tails. "Lil bro'!", he yells for his partner, and quickly sees him laying on the ground, in a slightly different position then before. "Tails! Are you….", in less than a second, the blue hedgehog is next to his friend, sitting him up and resting him on his shoulder.

Tears are in the orange foxes eyes as they weakly open, "I-I'm not… okay…, Sonic…", Tails murmurs softly before he passes out in Sonics arms. "N-no! Hang in there little buddy! I wont let this happen…..", Sonic says as he picks Tails up and begins running, though he isn't sure what to do, he has to take Tails to somewhere safe; somewhere that he can treat his wounds, if he can, he knows he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable Bond Part 1**

Sonic runs through the night, as fast as his feet will take him; as he carries his wounded friend in the pouring rain. Lightning flashes across the sky, lighting up everything for a moment, making it brighter than daylight. "Hang in there lil' buddy, I wont letcha down", the blue hedgehog says to himself as he searches for a dry, safe area out of the way. Once he finds one, he can better see to the orange fox that lays coldly in his arms. As the rain pelts his face, Sonic can see a small opening in the oncoming hill, which he quickly makes his way to; the flashes of lightning helping him to find his way.

The blue hedgehog peers into the darkness, and slowly makes his way into the opening. "W-where are we….?", Tails says weakly as he opens his eyes, unable to see in the cave which now surrounds them. Sonic gasps, "Tails! Your awake, thank goodness…. Don't worry, I'll help ya out!", he kneels down on the ground, and places the fox at the back of the small opening, leaning him up against the rocky wall. "I'm gonna go and get someone who can fix up your wounds, if you think you'll be okay till I get back", the blue hedgehog says in a warm voice, as he pats Tails' shoulder. The fox nods, and Sonic gives him a thumbs up as he speaks, "Just hold on! Ill be right back in no time!". With that, the blue hedgehog spins his feet on the ground, and then flashes out of the cave and back into the rain to search for a helping hand.

"You can run as fast as you want, Sonic; but you've just laid Tails life in my hands." Lightning flashes eerily overhead, as doctor Eggman lets out a menacing laugh. He steps down from his floating craft, and walks slowly to the opening in the hill, where the orange fox rests. "Huh….? S-Sonic, is that you?", Tails says fearfully as he hears footsteps from outside. "I'm sorry…. fox boy! Sonic is too late!", Eggman cackles as lightning strikes again, lighting up the cave and silhouetting his figure. The fox yelps in surprise and fear, "Eggman?! B-but, no! How did you…..", Tails is cut off as he is grabbed by the throat, and held in the air. He struggles to break free, but is in no condition to fight back. "Your coming with me, you worthless little runt. Your going to help me put your friend to rest!", the doctor lets out another laugh as Tails screams for help, but no one comes; he is at the mercy of the twisted doctor Eggman.

The rain is beginning to let up, by the time Sonic arrives back at the cave. "Hey Tails! I'm baack!", the blue hedgehog yells into the opening as he carries a box of medical supplies, and some bandages in his hands. "I found someone who can help, but until they get here, I brought this stuff for ya!", Sonic says as he steps into the cave, which is silent. A worried look covers the hedgehogs face, as he approaches the back wall, no sign of his friend's presence. "Tails? Where are ya lil bud?", Sonic says, but no one responds; as a chill makes its way up his spine, he looks around for the fox. The hedgehog soon notices a monitor placed in a corner near the back, and he makes his way towards it; he already knows what had happened before the screen flashes on to show an image of the doctors grinning face.

"Why hello, Sonic!", Eggman smiles at the hedgehog through the screen; "I'm afraid that Tails isn't here. You see, I have taken him with me, back to my wonderful base of operations! Unless you want something bad to happen to him, I suggest you bring yourself to me immediately!". The doctor chuckles as the screen fades to black, and Sonic drops the supplies he carried, onto the ground. "You've gotta be kidding me…. How did he find this place? I was only gone for a few minutes….", the hedgehog shakes his head as he speaks, none of that mattered now. He turns, and races his way outside, and in the direction of Eggmans base; he had gotten Tails into this mess, and now he would have to get him out, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it.

Running faster than the speed of sound, Sonic the hedgehog makes his way through the many trees and bushes in the forest. Brambles catching, and nagging him as he goes, but he ignores the pain and continues on without a pause. The sun is now beginning to shine, and a new day begins, one that could mean the difference between life and death for his best friend, and himself. As he clears the forest, the blue hedgehog enters a desert which puts itself between he and doctor Eggmans base. The intense heat from the ever rising sun, and the many sand dunes, slow his pace; but it only makes Sonic push himself even harder as he knows that time is running out for the two tailed fox.

As he reaches the end of the torturous desert sands, he finally comes upon a large facility that rests upon the side of a towering mountain. Sonic pants as he run up to its gates, spinning into a ball and crashing his way through them, and into the compound; where countless robotic creatures lay waiting for him. "Tails….", the blue hedgehog says in between breaths, "I'm coming…"; Sonic stands in front of the hundreds of robot minions and closes his eyes. As they now come rushing towards him all at once, his situation appears hopeless, but it doesn't matter what happens to him; all that is important is the life of his best friend, and nothing will stand in his way from protecting that.

The blue hedgehog yells, as he runs forward to meet his enemies, spinning into a ball just before they reach him. He smashes through an entire line of them, and they explode as he breaks right though their armor. Sonic lands, after spinning to the other side of the compound, and is immediately hit with a blow from one of the robots arms; which sends him flying into the air. Several of the robots go airborne, and maim the hedgehog with spikes and lashes as he falls helplessly through the air, and onto the ground. Sonic lands hard, kneeled down on his hands, as the robot army launches itself on top of him, sending countless attacks at him. "Tails…… I… I'm…". Numerous robots now literally jump onto him, beating and stabbing at him while he is held down.

Sonic screams in pain, and with all his energy, bursts from the pile of robots atop him. He runs to the edge of the compound, avoiding more attacks from the mechanized armada; and as he is outside of their formation, he begins circling them at an incredible speed. Soon, a massive whirlwind forms, which builds in strength the faster the hedgehog runs; and the many robots in the compound are lifted from the ground and twirled around like toys. The wind becomes so intense, that the robots begin to gather in the middle of the whirlwind, and as Sonic reaches the speed of sound, a large tank full of fuel breaks loose from its frame and flies into the air towards the robot army. As the tank collides with the armada, it explodes, causing a massive eruption of flames which decintigrates the robotic creatures in seconds.

The blue hedgehog stops running, and falls to his knees, as bits and pieces of metal fall to the ground, some catching fire. "Darn it…. I have to keep moving but…", he groans in pain as many wounds now cover his aching body. "I'm almost there….", Sonic forces himself to his feet, and he sprints wearily into the base itself. As he runs through the many corridors that trail through the mountainside base, thoughts run through his head. He doesn't really expect Eggman to let Tails go, even if he turns himself in, does he; but what other choice does he have? If he doesn't go, then Tails would…. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to ya, lil guy!", Sonic says confidently as he approaches the core of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbreakable Bond Part 2**

"Well well", Eggman sneers as Sonic makes his way into the central room at the core of the base; "Look who finally showed up! And I was beginning to look forward to having some fun with the little fur ball!". The doctor laughs as he motions towards Tails, who is tied and gagged in front of an array of spikes and blades. "You better not have hurt him, or Ill..", "Or you'll what?!", Eggman interrupts the hedgehogs remark with his own. "I'm the one with the say in this matter, don't forget it, or you'll regret it! Painfully!", he pulls a lever on the console at which he stands, and a spike on the array comes dangerously close to the orange fox. "Wait!", Sonic yells as Tails squirms and screams from behind the rag in his mouth.

"Just take me, and leave him out of this! This is between you and me…", the blue hedgehog says as he raises his hands in the air. "I won't fight you….", Sonic looks around as robotic arms come from the ceiling and grab his wrists, pulling him into the air; at the same time, another set of arms reach from the floor to hold onto his ankles. The hedgehog cringes as he speaks, "Alright, you've got me…. Now let Tails go. A deals a deal." Doctor Eggman laughs, and gives an evil grin, "Oh, Ill let him go, but not before I've finally gotten rid of your neusense!". He flips a switch on the console, and a large laser cannon emerges from the ceiling, and aims itself at Sonic. The fox lets out another muffled scream as he witnesses his friends impending death, and he struggles against the rope which binds him, in an effort to somehow break free.

"Now that your out of the way…", Eggman continues flipping switches, and pressing buttons as he speaks, "Nothing will stop me from taking over Mobius, and making it my own empire!". He laughs madly as the laser begins to make noise as it charges up, flashing with bright lights. Sonic grits his teeth, and glares at the doctor, as the orange fox continues to work with his bindings. Finally, he manages to get one of his tails free, and uses it to loosen the ropes a bit. "Even if I'm not here, you'll never rule this world, Egghead! Not even in your dreams!", Sonic says , his voice getting nervous in the last few words he speaks. The doctor cackles as he places his finger on one final switch, as the laser cannon is now fully charged; the hedgehog can feel the energy from it, even at a distance. "Well, its too bad that you wont be around to see the end of your precious world.".

At this moment, Tails manages to loosen the ropes around him enough to pull himself free, and away from the array, throwing himself at Eggman with everything he has left. "Sonic!!", the fox yells as he slams into the doctor, knocking him away from the console, the switch left in position. "What?! No way!!", Eggman yells as he is knocked to the ground on his back. "Tails!", Sonic speaks hurriedly to his companion, "Find a way to get me down from here! Hurry!". "Huh?", the fox looks up at Sonic, then to the console and replies, "Oh, yea! Right away!". Tails steps up to the console, having to pull himself up to it due to his short stature. He stares at the huge amount of switches and buttons on it, and shakes his head. "I don't know which one…. Oh wait! There it is!" Just as the fox locates the right button, he is hit in the side of the head, and falls to the floor, his eyes going blurry.

"You really think you can stop me?! Pathetic! A piece of fluff like you can't do anything!", Eggman picks the orange fox up by the throat once again, this time with both hands. "I'll strangle you with my bare hands, you pest!", the doctor begins choking Tails as he holds him in the air beside the console; Sonic yells out in rage, "No! Tails! You scumbag! Let him go!", the hedgehog struggles against the metal arms, with tears in his eyes, but they won't budge. Tails gasps, as he is slowly being suffocated, he kicks at Eggman, but to no avail, he is still weak from his untreated wounds. His tails are also flailing around, and one of them catches on a switch on the console, and flips it. By now, Tails is growing weak, but the switch that he unknowingly pulled, causes the arms holding Sonic, to let go and withdraw. Sonic, now stands on the ground, with fists clenched, and growls at Eggman, "Your gonna pay for all of this!".

The doctor looks over to Sonic, and drops the two tailed fox in dismay. "Your kidding me?! I can't believe this!", he says as he shakes his head, and Sonic spins into a ball, launching himself towards Eggman, and slamming him into the console behind. "Tails! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for all of this…", Sonic says as he kneels down to the fox who is coughing badly as he lays on the ground. "No… if it weren't for me…. you wouldn't have…", Tails is interrupted as the console begins sparking, and catches on fire. Doctor Eggman, is nowhere to be seen now, and the laser cannon on the ceiling now points straight down at the floor; as it unleashes a massive amount of energy, which blasts through the floor, and into the very core of the base itself. Sonic shudders, "C'mon, we better get out of here!", he picks the fox up, and runs as fast as he can out of the room and into the corridor.

Chain reactions in the core cause explosions throughout the base, and the blue hedgehog leaps around them as he goes, carrying his friend to safety. After a few intense moments, they finally find their way out of the base, and to the edge of the compound. As the entire base erupts in a massive explosion behind them, Sonic sits Tails down on the ground, and kneels down next to him. "Are you okay lil bud?", he puts his hand under his muzzle, and lifts his head up a bit. With that, the fox bursts out into tears, and cries loudly as he hugs his best friend. "Thank you so much! I-I cant say enough….", Tails closes his eyes, as tears continue to run from them, "I love you!". Sonic smiled and hugged him back tightly, "I love ya to lil bro', and Im just glad your okay, so you don't need to say anything!".

"Well, we better hurry and get you fixed up!", Sonic laughs, as he picks Tails up once again, "All this carrying you around is wearing me out!". The fox snickers, and shakes his head, "Yea, you don't look so good Sonic." The hedgehog snorts as he walks back towards the desert, the sun still high in the air, "You don't look so much better yourself lil buddy! But we'll both look a lot better once we've gotten something to eat!". They both laugh as Sonic picks up speed, and races off through the desert once again, the sun and sand doesn't seem quite so bad now that he and Tails are back together again.


End file.
